First Date
by akashichin
Summary: Sequel to First Encounters.The village is hearing things about Naruto having 'intimate and oh-so-very romantic dates' with Edward. Now who started that rumor? Sakura wants to maim Edward, Shikamaru's still too lazy and Naruto's being conniving. What now?


**Disclaimer: I am half asleep at the moment. Don't blame me if this is lacking a plot. I'm not good with going with the plot. I like making up plots but not going with them.**

**I don't own anything. Just the plot; but if this doesn't have any plot, then I literally don't own anything. That's a lot of the word 'plot'.**

_**First Date**_

The event that happened a few days ago was still fresh in Sakura's mind. The young medic-nin was in fact still baffled by the idea of the rude, jerk face of a blonde to be staying in Konoha.

She thought that they were just tourist that will stay in the village for a couple of days, not _freaking_ months! It was bad enough that the blonde was staying there but the idea of her being the one giving _him _the tour around the village on the same day that they had the little misunderstandings between a bottle of shampoo, which in her defense, rightfully belongs to her.

It's a good thing that he has a well mannered brother.

In fact, that's probably the only reason why she even have the patience to stand in the same room (coughtenmeterradiuscough) as him without strangling and not to mention disemboweling him limb from limb and burning his body parts to ashes, and then scattering his remains to the wind where he'll be taken away—_so much_ far away— from her.

Alphonse was such a heaven's sent to _him_ that she thinks he doesn't even deserve such a kind and well mannered younger brother.

Yes, she now know the story behind the Elric brothers and she feels bad for them; not pity, _never_ pity— but she feels some sympathy for them even if she haven't been in a situation anywhere near theirs.

Still, she knows the feeling of losing someone important to her and wanting to do everything to get that person back. Hell, she even offered to go with that person to the place he intends to go just to get power.

As she was saying earlier, Alphonse was the only good thing about _him_. He was nothing but a self conceited, blonde midget who takes too much insult by everything someone says and not too mention such a weird case because he doesn't like milk.

It's not that he really is a midget, no not at all, in all honesty, he was a head or so taller than her; but calling him a midget gets on his nerves and that on itself is enough reason to call _him_ that.

She also now referred to him as '_him_' as mentioned a lot above. Sakura just flat out refuse to say his name if not entirely necessary because in her opinion, it will only be a mere waste of breathe; or maybe it's just because his bare name has the ability to remind her of his conceitedness and jerk-face attitude that never seems to tire in infuriating her. It was surely one of the two but she wants to believe it was more of the former than the latter because she wants to see herself as above such childish acts and was a good kunoichi to not be affected by a mere name.

Now the pink haired medic nin was heading to her home to get a well deserve nap after the disturbing but also highly amusing situation that happened earlier that day and helping out the Hokage. Said situation concerns the two loudmouth blondes of Konoha (as usual), a certain lazy genius, the Hokage, Alphonse and _him_, the newly arrived blonde who is supposedly here as the representative of a country called "Amestris" for a treaty that Konoha is attempting to have with the foreign country. But she swear that _he_ was here just to make her miserable as it is, and annoy her out for every breathing minute she has while _he_ was here. She can still see all of what happened vividly in her mind's eye without attempting to.

Flashback:

_Sakura walked inside the Hokage tower to help out in some of her shishou's paperwork, being the kind hearted and helpful pupil that she is, well, most of the time. She still hasn't forgiven Tsunade for giving her the job of 'tour guide' to the Elric brothers. It would have been a nice experience if the older one wasn't in on the 'tour' around the village but as fate would have it, he sadly was present—alive and kicking, literally. Damn bastard._

_Anyhow, the rosette nin was willing to put that behind, for now. She wants to help the Hokage out and probably ask for a mission for her team so she'll have a reason to be out of the village for a few days and if she's lucky, maybe week or longer. Before she knew it, she was already standing in front of the door leading to the Hokage's office._

_The young woman knocked once and went inside like she normally does._

_The scene that she walked in was far from normal. She takes a second look at them and chose to analyze the situation before saying anything._

_On her left side was her blond teammate being held back by the pineapple head Nara who seems like he wished that he never woke up that morning, on the other side was the other blonde—Edward—was also being held back by his younger brother. Both blondes look piss as hell while in the middle of the 'holding back' contest was another blonde who also happened to be her female best friend looking 'innocent'. By innocent, it means nothing but dubious. Ino can never be innocent and as she gathered by how all three blondes are acting, it seems that she had done or said something that pissed the two other males that it made it enough to make even Shikamaru pay attention and actually help to stop Naruto from practically pouncing and maybe even ripping Ino apart. While all this is happening, the Hokage was just sitting calmly and looking a bit amuse by the situation at hand while sipping some sake._

_Indeed, this is interesting and far from normal._

"_Sakura! I'm glad you're here." Ino chirped._

"_Should I even ask?" she inquired, gaze directed at the Hokage._

_In turn, Tsunade's lips twitched upwards for a moment before turning it to a full out amused smile. "I'm sure you already know the basics of it."_

_She sighed. "What did you do now Ino?" she asked acting as exasperated as she can before turning to her friend standing just a few feet away from her._

_The Yamanaka pouted feigning innocence, "I don't know what you're talking about."_

"_Come on Ino, that's impossible. You can't possibly say that you just so happens to be in the middle of two pissed off blondes in the Hokage's office while your boyfriend is holding off one of them."_

"_That's quite possible Sakura!" argued the blonde._

"_Just tell me." She demanded while walking to the direction of the towering paperwork piled in one corner of the room._

"_Fine" Frowned the Yamanaka "I was in the flower shop with Shikamaru when Edward-kun and Alphonse with Naruto came and visited. Naruto asked for help for finding the perfect flower and I asked whom for. Then the two of them just attempted to pounce on me. That's why here we are! All four of us"_

_Naruto growled and Edward gave out a sneer._

"_That's not what happened Ino!" exclaimed Naruto trying to get out of Shikamaru's hold._

"_He's right! Quit lying!" agreed the other equally agitated blonde._

"_Alright, alright" Ino huffed. "I may have said a few other things."_

"_FEW?" burst the Uzumaki and older Elric._

_Alphonse made a few attempt to calm his brother and the blonde jinchuuriki but sadly, all attempts failed._

_Ino 'humph' and crossed her arms across her chest and then turned her head high up to the left in a stubborn gesture._

_Shikamaru sighed and muttered troublesome under his breath._

"_Ino accused Naruto and Edward-san of having a relationship. When they both denied being gay, she called and insisted on them being bisexual. She said that Naruto was trying to find flowers for his 'romantic date with Edward-kun later this night where they will have a very intimate and oh-so-very romantic time together sharing secrets of their childhood and finally proclaiming their undying love for each other' as she put it."_

_Sakura blinked. Once, twice, three times…and she burst out laughing, narrowly missing the towering paperwork in her bout of uncontrollable laughter._

_Edward twitched in annoyance while Naruto turns to Sakura with a pout._

"_Mou Sakura-chan, stop laughing at me! IT WASN'T FUNNY!"_

_Sakura tried to stifle her laughter but there was still the usual giggle. She wiped a tear from her left eye, she seriously haven't had a laugh like that for a long time._

_She has to thank Ino and maybe Shikamaru as well later._

"_I'm sorry Naruto but that was just funny." She giggle a little bit more before finally calming down, finally turning her attention to Ino with a wide smile "Ino, you do know that Naruto's dating Hinata-chan right? I mean, I can't say for midgy over there but I'm sure Naruto's straight."_

_Edward struggled more against the hold of his brother._

"_I'm not a midget!"_

"_Don't move too much brother. I'm sure Sakura-san doesn't mean it that way." said a mildly distressed Alphonse._

"_But Sakura, that's why I'm saying they're bi! Naruto's with Hinata-chan but that doesn't mean that he isn't with anyone of the male species right? Same goes for Edward-kun!" Ino explained._

_The two male mentioned immediately turned their attention to the blonde radiating deadly aura._

"_You do have a point. What do you think Tsunade-shishou?"_

"_I think it makes perfect sense." Tsunade answered._

"_What a drag. You troublesome women aren't helping the matter at all."  
_

"_Why, I don't know what you mean Shikamaru. I think Ino's explanation is making perfect sense, don't you think? It's logical and if not for the lack of evidence it would actually be believable, but alas," she sighed "We can't do anything; the two are innocent until proven guilty."_

"_See, I knew you would see it in my point of view Forehead."_

"_Now that this is solved, you people who won't be of any help to lessen the amount of my paperwork may leave." The Hokage stated in a final tone that doesn't gave anyone any chance to argue. _

_The two blondes huffed indignantly in just being dismissed while their sexuality is still in question. They were still struggling against the arms that are holding them in place._

"_I think it's safe to let them go now," Sakura suggested._

_Shikamaru and Alphonse let go and hesitated before stepping away from the person that they just held when sure that they won't lounged for the Yamanaka anytime soon._

"_Sakura-chan! I'm straight! I would never cheat on Hina-chan!" Naruto wailed._

_In turn, Sakura smiled serenely at Naruto. "I know you won't idiot, it was just fun seeing you agitated. Trust me, the moment that the idea of cheating on Hinata-chan actually pops into your head, I'll make sure that you will never be capable of having any thoughts or idea, at all." She informed him in a serious but caring voice._

_Unbeknownst to most occupants of the room whose attention was entirely focused on what the rosette nin was saying, the other remaining blonde male was also focusing on the talking female with a light shade of rosy pink dusting his cheeks without his notice._

_Fortunately, the Hokage and the younger Elric caught notice of it and had small smiles of their own._

"_I know Sakura-chan, I know." Naruto assured._

"_Good, it's good that we're clear on that."_

"_Troublesome, since this is done I guess I can go now." He turned to the Hokage and made a little bow and then turned to the door "Ino, come on."_

"_Alright, see you Forehead. Bye Hokage-same." Ino chirped cheerfully before following Shikamaru._

_A few seconds after the two were gone, Naruto stirred and smiled as well._

"_I guess we'll be going as well then. Let's go Edward and Alphonse." He motioned to the door, "Bye Sakura-chan, bye baa-chan!" He bid goodbye before sprinting out the door, out of harms way from what Tsunade threw at him irritably._

"_I am not old!" bellowed a half sober Tsunade._

_Alphonse laughed nervously, "I guess we have to go now. Goodbye Hokage-same, Sakura-san." He moved and grabbed his older brother's arm to tug him out with him._

_Edward smirked, turning to Tsunade he gave a small nod and then he turned to Sakura when he was halfway out the door. He smirked cockily again, "Pinky," he said before going all the way out._

_Sakura right brows twitched._

"_You bisexual midgy!" she shrieked back hoping that he was still within hearing distance and wasn't dragged away by Naruto the moment they go out the door._

_She really doubts it._

_End Flashback_

Without notice, Sakura arrived at her apartment. She walked in her own pace to the door and then got the key out of the bottom of her pouch almost lazily.

When she got inside, she yawned and stretched out before going further into the house heading for the kitchen.

In the kitchen, she just got something to drink before lazily striding up to her bedroom.

She had a quick shower, anticipating a well deserve sleep; never mind that it was just half past eight in the evening. When her head hit the pillow, she was already asleep.

_.x._

A few days after the aforementioned scene inside the Hokage tower that included her friends, the Hokage herself, _him_ and a wild assumption that almost got Ino disemboweled, Sakura woke up in the bright morning sun seeping through her window curtain. She stood up, stretching while yawning and walked to the door that leads to the bathroom connected to her room.

A quarter of an hour later, Sakura emerged from the bathroom with damp hair wearing her usual clothes and a towel draped over her shoulders as to not have her hair get her clothes wet.

After the shower, the pink haired nin went around her home doing her morning routine before going out of the door and to the hospital where she'll be for the rest of the day doing her shift.

_.x._

At the end of the day, Sakura's walking home from her shift at the hospital.

Suddenly, she heard a distinct voice calling her name. She slowed her pace and waited patiently for Naruto to catch up with her.

"Sakura-chan, wait for me!" exclaimed a panting Naruto from behind Sakura.

He runs faster to catch up with her slow pace.

"What are you doing Naruto? Do you need anything?" she asked the panting figure besides her.

"Yeah, I want to know if you'd already eat yet because I want you to come, I prepared a picnic dinner in the forest near the bridge where we usually meet."

Sakura stopped dead on her tracks.

Naruto. Prepared. Picnic. Since when?

Wait—it's not the start of the apocalypse is it?

She looked up at the sky. Nope, it's not falling or anything and it's not raining fire either.

So what ever happened to the world to get Naruto to prepare something?

Wait, is this a prank?

He wouldn't dare.

As if reading her mind, Naruto answered.

"I'm not kidding Sakura-chan. Now will you head there before me? I have to order some more ramen for us."

Sakura sweatdropped animatedly.

Now that sounds like Naruto. A smile escaped her that made her agreed immediately and although wanting to help Naruto carry the ramen, she got convinced in the end to go ahead of Naruto instead.

A few minute of walking and she finally arrived in the red bridge where team seven used to meet. A few meters from where she is, under the canopy of trees, are in fact a picnic blanket and a basket in the middle.

Didn't Naruto say that he still has to buy the ramen and that other people were there?

Alright so maybe he didn't say that other people were there but that was obvious seeing as he was dating Hinata; so why is there only a single figure that she can see from this distance?

She continued walking in a leisurely pace to the figure but stop dead when she was near enough to recognize who it was.

It was _him_.

As if on bad luck, Edward happens to look at behind him and see Sakura. He scowled directly at her.

Sakura on impulse smirked at him and walked airily to where he was seating.

She got there not too long afterwards and sat right in front of him just for the heck of it.

"Hey blondie" she said smugly keeping a smirked in place to cover for her irritation.

To her surprise, he smirked back at her.

"Why are you here Pinky?"

"I can ask you that myself." Sakura answered.

He shrugged "Al told me that Naruto and him prepared a picnic and was only running a little late—"

"Naruto told me that he was buying the food and to wait here specifically."

Realization dawned on them.

"That idiot!" they exclaimed together.

"What is he trying to do, make us kill each other?"

"We sure as hell would." she retorted.

He scoffed. "Is it my turn to state the obvious?"

"No, actually, it's still my turn. You're a blonde midget."

This earned her a growl, "You don't have any right to say that Pinky, you're not that normal yourself. What with the pink hair and green eyes"

"You're still a midget" Sakura sneered.

"I'm not a midget!"

"Sure you're not; you're just a pipsqueak, pipsqueak." The pink haired medic shrugged as if everyone knows of what she just said.

"I. Am. Not. A. Pipsqueak." Edward stated in a low, agitated tone that didn't do anything to hide his fury.

"Of course not; thus we come back to the whole midget thing. Now take your pick, midget or pipsqueak?"

"Neither"

"Well, then I guess you're just a figure of my imagination right this moment and that you're just an unimportant character inside my head that I can name whatever I want. So I will call you Blondie: the Midget Pipsqueak." Sakura deadpanned.

"Why you—" By now, the young alchemist was shaking with repressed anger when suddenly, a little fact about Sakura's childhood came into mind; it might be a low blow but heck, he wasn't feeling that forgiving yet for what this girl called him. "You know what? You're annoying, no wonder people leave you."

The young medic became silent. She turned her gaze down to her hands that are wearing fingerless gloves. Her short rosette lock blocked her face from Ed's view like curtains closing.

The silence was the empty, unbearable kind and now, Edward is really regretting that he said that. He knows that it would be a low blow but he still went off and said it anyway. Well, where's he's mouth now when he needs it to talk?

"You're right. I'm sorry."

That was what he heard when he was in the middle of his self tirade of how to break the ice that seemed to have resurface in the middle of them and also how to apologize to her.

He looked up not noticing that he too lowered his gaze as well when in the middle of his musings. He didn't expect to see what he did. He is looking straight at two glassy emerald orbs that seem to have an endless depth within that wants him to get lost in them.

He was apologizing before it even got into his mind.

"It's alright, I started it anyway." said a voice that have been too familiar with his ears for his own liking.

Why oh why is he having these thoughts? Is he going crazy? No, he hopes not, he still needs to get his brother's body back and not to mention his missing limbs. It's too early to be crazy; that can happen when he's wrinkly and old. That's when most people get crazy anyway.

"It was a low blow on my part, I'm sorry as well." He apologized once again.

He has got to think first before saying it. Why is his mouth working on its on volition?

Sakura gave a small smile that seems to lighten up the mood.

"Well, now that we're on speaking terms, let's not break it for the whole night. Let's be civilized and maybe have dinner because I just got off work and I still haven't eaten anything yet."

As if on cue, his stomach growled loudly. He smiled sheepishly at her.

"I take that as a yes?" she inquired.

"Yes, that's a yes. Now just look through the basket, I'm hungry!" he snapped.

"Alright, alright geez; don't be bossy now. I don't like getting bossed around."

He shrugged. "Who does?"

Sakura smiled brightly in return to his statement.

"You're right."

"Course I am." He agreed before taking the food that Sakura was handing to him.

"At least there are other foods rather than just ramen, but that is to be expected of Naruto after all. He practically worships them."

"No kidding, if I have to spend another day with him, I'm going to die of lack of nourishment."

She nodded, "I always told him that but he never listens."

The night proceeded by the two talking while eating. A few insults were exchanged here and there but they were just some minor teasing on both their part and they both knew it. Before they even realized it, they were both enjoying themselves by the company of the other.

"So, what is this exactly?" Sakura asked when they realized it was late and that they better start cleaning up.

"What do you mean?" he asked back.

"Like a date?" Sakura wondered while putting the plates and other rubbish inside the basket, her back turned to face the blonde male.

"In your dreams Pinky" he smirked "But I always knew you actually had a crush on me."

"Don't be so smug, I can hear the cockiness seeping through every word; and no, of course it's not a date. I don't consider this one since you never ask me in the first place so this doesn't count." Sakura explained.

"Whatever makes you sleep at night" He shrugged smugly knowing all too well that it will rile her up.

"Why I should just castra—you know what? I won't even fall for that one." She stated trying to calm herself down by clenching and unclenching her fist.

"Keep telling yourself that."

She grunted before finishing the cleaning.

"Here" Ed gave the folded picnic blanket for Sakura to put inside the basket.

"Thanks" she thanked him.

After finishing, the two decided to walk to the village and then there, they can separate ways since the place where the Elrics where staying was located in the opposite direction from Sakura's apartment across the village.

They got in the village in a comfortable silence that neither of them dares to break.

"Goodnight then." Sakura turns around and starts walking off.

"Wait!" Edward calls out.

She turned around to face him again, a few feet away from her.

"Yes? Did you forget anything?"

He seems to hesitate like an inner battling was going on in his mind.

Finally, a side seems to have won the battle.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow, Seven PM sharp at your apartment." He smirked at her dumfounded expression "Goodnight Pinky" and then he was gone.

Sakura blink.

His words finally sunk inside her mind.

_Did he just ask me to go on a date? Well, demanded?_

_And wait, he called me Pinky! That little—_

She cut her thought short and a sigh escaped her.

She has a date with him tomorrow; let's just see if he can outsmart her again.

This time was just a fluke, she'll make sure to never be caught off guard so he won't have a reason to smirk that stupid smirk again.

Who knows? She might actually stand him up. She never did agree to go with him.

Another day ended without any maiming happening.

So yes, it was a good night indeed.

_**--E**_**n**d._F_**o**r._**N**__o_**w**_**--**_


End file.
